Do You Want to Sing Together 7
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Sofia and her friends are in luck; they get to sing more songs! I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. Clover's party song

**Hello everyone! It's great to be back again with another collection of songs for Sofia and her friends and family! Raven862 asked about this song by China Anne McClain, which is also from Descendants: Wicked World, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during the garden party in All the Sprite Moves, Clover could sing this to Crackle as a way to make up for how he'd been behaving.**

Clover: Why you standing over there?  
Acting like you just don't care  
We gon' make our own kind of music  
We might come from different worlds  
Might not be your kind of guy  
I just want to let go and lose it

We are lost and found  
So let's go turn the beat around  
And maybe find a brand new sound  
Let's turn it up right now

Because the night is young (Oh, oh)  
And it's just begun (Oh, oh)  
Let's get it started  
Get it started  
And go 'til the sun comes up  
The night is young (Oh, oh)  
The night is young  
The night is young

Dance together  
Dance alone  
Let it out,  
And let it show  
Changing colors  
Under the stroll ride  
I just wanna have some fun  
Let my worries come undone  
Right here, right now  
It's feeling so right

We are lost and found  
So let's go turn the beat around  
And maybe find a brand new sound  
Let's turn it up right now

Because the night is young (Oh, oh)  
And it's just begun (Oh, oh)  
Let's get it started  
Get it started  
And go 'til the sun comes up  
The night is young (Oh, oh)  
The night is young  
The night is young

And I wish that it would  
Never end  
I wish the song could  
Play and play  
Be who you wanna be  
And then  
Just let the rhythm  
Take you far!

Because the night is young  
And it's just begun  
Let's get it started  
Get it started  
And go 'til the sun comes up

Because the night is young (Oh, oh)  
And it's just begun (Oh, oh)  
Let's get it started  
Get it started  
And go 'til the sun comes up  
The night is young (Oh, oh)  
The night is young  
The night is young


	2. A Difference of Opinion

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song from one of the Rugrats movies, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe to go along with their story Little Sisters, James and Sofia could sing this to little Nell and baby Amber to try and get them to sleep or keep them quiet.**

Sofia: A baby is really neat, a baby is a special treat.  
A baby is like a rose, a baby has a tiny nose.  
A baby is a little dickens, a baby is a cuddly chicken.  
A baby is lots of joy...

James: A baby will get all the toys!

Sofia: Uh, what are you doing?  
A baby has a smiley face.

James: A baby is from outside space!

Sofia: James!

James: Sofia!

Sofia: A baby is extra fancy.

James: A baby poops in its pantsies.

Sofia: James, cut it out!

James: No!

Sofia: Like a birdie singing in a tree.

James: More like Cedric screaming in your ear.

Both: A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob.  
A baby is a gift from a bob, bob, bob.  
A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob.

Sofia: That's enough, James!

James: I'm just getting started!

Sofia: A baby is awful cute.

James: A baby is just plain awful.

Sofia: Like a birdie singing in a tree.

James: More like Cedric screaming in your ear.

Both: A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob.  
A baby is a gift from a bob, bob, bob.  
A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob.

Sofia: A baby is very special!

James: A baby is, is NOT!


	3. James' tribute to Roland

**Someone wanted this classic Brad Paisley song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe after the events of King for a Day, James could be reflecting on how he could improve his attitude when it's time for him to take the throne, and how much he wants to be a great ruler, just like Roland.**

James: When a single dad goes out on a date with somebody new  
It always winds up feeling more like a job interview  
My daddy used to wonder if he'd ever meet someone  
Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run

I met the girl I call my mom when I was eleven years old  
She went with dad out to a movie and Amber and I got to go  
A few months later I remember lying there in bed  
I overheard him pop the question and I prayed that she'd say yes

And then all of a sudden  
Oh, it seemed so strange to me  
How we went from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be

I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago  
We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more  
Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends  
Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in

And now all of a sudden  
It seemed so strange to me  
How we've gone from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' through the glass I think about the man  
That's standin' next to me  
And I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be

Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be

Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be  
Because he didn't have to be  
You know he didn't have to be

 **(Roland, who was listening outside the door the whole time, leaves with tears in his eyes and a smile.)**


	4. Hildegard sets the record straight

**Someone wanted Hildegard to sing this song from Phineas and Ferb, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during the events of AquaTurquoise's story Starry Eyes, after Zandar gets the love potion spilled on him, Hildegard could sing this as she flirts with him.**

Hildegard: All throughout history men fall in love with women  
You wanna know why, well, let's start from the beginning  
I've come to set the record straight  
I've come to set the record straight

From scientific propagation of the species  
To poets and philosophers, your Baudelaires and Nietzsches  
I've come to set the record straight  
I've come to set the record straight

But if you're asking for specifics  
Well this isn't hieroglyphics  
If you want to know sincerely  
Listen up, I'll tell you clearly  
What I like about you is…

Zandar: So, you were saying?

Hildegard: Oh, yeah.  
I've come to set the record straight  
I see you still don't get it  
But you really shouldn't sweat it  
I'll say it one more time with feeling  
Here's the reason you're appealing  
What I like about you is…  
What I like about you is…  
What I like about you is…


	5. Family fun around the piano

**Someone wanted this Ariana Grande song, so enjoy your request! I thought the kids could be in the sitting room where the piano is, and James could start playing as the girls sing with him. (And you get a bonus song by Billy Joel!) Oh, and there's a line from a Criminal Minds episode here.**

The kids were in the sitting room during a storm, and had run out of things to do. As they talked, James saw the piano, and remembered all the fun he, Roland, and Amber had singing with Queen Melinda. And now that he was singing in public again, he went over and started playing

Amber smiled when she recognized the song, and vocalizing. Oh oh (oh oh)  
Oh oh (oh oh)  
(There we go)

She smiled as she joined him, I could write a song on my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle,  
Not hard, (it's not hard)  
It's not hard, (it's not hard)  
It's not hard, (it's not hard)  
And I could sing about cupid and a shooting arrow,  
In the end, you'll find out that my heart was better,  
Real hard, (real hard) it's so hard, (so hard)  
Real hard, (real hard) it's not hard, (it's not hard)

But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio babe  
Makes you wanna dance, don't it make you wanna dance  
But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio babe  
Makes you wanna grab your lover's hands

Sofia grinned as she joined them, So hold up and, take it through the night  
And we should follow through, to make it alright  
Now grab each other's hands, get 'em all  
I wanna see you rock to the piano  
The piano

Amber sang again, I could write a song on my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle,  
Not hard, (it's not hard) it's not hard, (it's not hard)  
It's not hard, (it's not hard) it's not hard, (it's not hard)  
And I could sing about cupid and a shooting arrow,  
In the end, you'll find out that my heart was better,  
Real hard, (it's not hard) it's so hard, (so hard)  
Real hard, (it's not hard) it's not hard, (it's so hard)

Sofia sang back, But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio babe  
Makes you wanna dance, don't it make you wanna dance  
But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio babe  
Makes you wanna grab your lover's hands

Now the kids sang together, So hold up and, take it through the night  
And we should follow through, to make it alright  
Now grab each other's hands, get 'em all  
I wanna see you rock to the piano  
The piano

So hold up and, take it through the night  
And we should follow through, to make it alright  
Now grab each other's hands, get 'em all  
I wanna see you rock to the piano  
The piano

Sofia took a solo, I'd rather tell you 'bout  
How I'm feeling boy (boy)  
And how I'm doing things my way,  
If I got my piano, then I'm gon be okay baby

Amber joined in, So hold up and, take it through the night  
And we should follow through, to make it alright  
Now grab each other's hands, get 'em all  
I wanna see you rock to the piano  
The piano

Sofia joined in, So hold up and, take it through the night  
And we should follow through, to make it alright  
Now grab each other's hands, get 'em all  
I wanna see you rock to the piano  
The piano

James joined them, So hold up and, take it through the night  
And we should follow through, to make it alright  
Now grab each other's hands, get 'em all  
I wanna see you rock to the piano  
The piano

All the kids finished the song, I could write a song on my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
It's not hard, (it's not hard)  
It's not hard, (it's not hard)  
It's not hard (it's not hard)  
It's not hard

They looked up when they heard applause. "That was wonderful!" Roland said as he and Miranda came in.

"All of you are so talented!" Miranda agreed.

"But James only sang a little bit of the song," Amber started, "He should do one himself!"

"I don't know, Amber; you guys sound good without me," James shrugged.

"You're not starting this 'I'm never singing in public' thing again, are you?" Amber asked.

James smirked. "No, I'll do something…but if you think I'm doing this without backup, you're nuts!" And he accompanied himself as he sang. It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes."

Everyone joined in, La la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright

As this was one of Roland's favorite songs, he sang with James, Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be  
He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
As the smile ran away from his face  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place"

The family joined in again, Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

Miranda joined James for the next verse, Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
And probably will be for life

And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinkin' alone

The family joined in again, Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright

Amber sang with James, It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
To forget about life for a while

Sofia joined them, And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"

The family finished together, Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright

Over the applause, Sofia smiled as she hugged James. "I hope you never stop singing in public!"

"Don't worry, Sof," James smiled. "I'll never stop!"


	6. The kids' battle cry

**Someone wanted Desmond, James, and Sofia to sing this song from Little Mermaid 2, so enjoy your request! I thought they could do this as another song as they try to boost Desmond's confidence as they prepare to free the fairies and face Miss Nettle. And thanks to Niagara14301 for helping out with the lyrics.**

James: Braving the odds, swarming the scene  
Beware those who would stop us, drop to your knee  
Defending our friends and enemies  
As big as the day

Sofia: But with a much smaller time frame

James: Facing the foe with our fearless flukes  
Daring the dastards to put up their dukes  
Great gobs of gore, we'll storm the shore  
And seek the unknown

Desmond: Then can we go home?

James and Sofia: Sofia, James, and Daring Des  
Adventurers slash explorers  
Sofia, James, and Daring Des  
Adventurers slash explorers

James: Our gallant quest to do our best

Sofia: We'll save the day and make a splash

Both: Sofia, James and Daring Des

James: We'll clobber those guys with their slimy hands

Desmond: We'll sever those sharks with their savage jaws

James: The battle is fierce and mercifully brief

Sofia: Because they're heroes they return as heroes of the day

James: Dine with the best, dressed with a flair  
Climbed every mountain because it's there  
Come on, follow me, we'll make history  
To courage, to us

Sofia: I'll try it

Desmond: You're bust!

All three: Sofia, James, and Daring Des  
Adventurers slash explorers  
Sofia, James, and Daring Des  
Adventurers slash explorers

We'll save the day and make a splash  
Sofia, James, and Daring Des  
All for three and three for one  
Miss Nettle, look out, here we come!


	7. Nell's thoughts on Bobby Lee

**Someone wanted Nell to sing this Miley Cyrus song, so enjoy your request! I thought that when she's thinking about Bobby Lee following their conversation in theblindwriter95's story Sister Being There, she could sing this to herself, and reflect on her feelings for him.**

Nell: I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
My dear

The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and its silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking seven steps here

Chorus:  
The seven things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the seven that I like

The seven things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes  
Your old Levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

You do, oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh


	8. James' song to Penny

**Since James and theblindwriter95's character Princess Penny like each other so much, I thought he could sing this to her when they're together. Gordon Lightfoot's Cotton Jenny is not mine.**

James: There's a castle on a hill  
By a worn down weathered old mill  
In the valley below where the river winds  
There's no such thing as bad times  
And a soft southern flame  
Oh Princess Penny's her name  
She wakes me up when the sun goes down  
And the wheel of love goes 'round

Wheels of love go 'round  
Love go 'round, love go 'round  
A joyful sound  
I will give my pennies to Princess Penny to spend  
But then the wheels go 'round

When the new day begins  
I go down to the cotton gin  
And I make my time worthwhile to them  
Then I climb back up again  
And she waits by the door  
Oh Princess Penny I'm sore  
And she rubs my feet while the sun goes down  
And the wheel of love goes 'round

Wheels of love go 'round  
Love go 'round, love go 'round  
A joyful sound  
I will give my pennies to Princess Penny to spend  
But then the wheels go 'round

In the hot, sickly south  
When they say well shut my mouth  
I can never be free from the cotton grind  
But I know I got what's mine  
With a soft southern flame  
Oh Princess Penny's her name  
She wakes me up when the sun goes down

And the wheel of love goes 'round  
Wheels of love go 'round  
Love go 'round, love go 'round  
A joyful sound  
I will give my pennies to Princess Penny to spend  
But then the wheels go 'round  
Wheels go 'round  
'Round and 'round, hmm


	9. Crackle's lament

**Someone wanted Crackle to sing this classic song from Toy Story 2, so enjoy your request! I thought during the episode Bad Little Dragon, when Crackle's flying away, she could sing this to herself as she remembers all the times she shared with Vivian.**

Crackle: When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart

And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when was happy so was I  
When she loved me

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
Just she and I together  
Like it was meant to be

And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me

So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say I will always love you

Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me and held me  
Just like she use to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart  
When she loved me


	10. Vivian can't go back

**Raven862 asked about this song from Jem and the Holograms, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Vivian could sing it following the duet she had with James in chapter 4 of The Day the Music Died; even though she didn't know he was embarrassed about singing in public, she was still grateful for him for singing with her, and singing this could be a way for her to repay him, as well as think about her developing feelings for him.**

Vivian: I've been here in this place  
I've been stuck in this space  
Like a ghost that's been missing its life  
Silent words in my mouth  
Yeah, they want to scream out  
And I'll leave my old shadow behind  
In my heart and out of my mind  
Oh-whoa

I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was  
I'll show who I am from the inside  
Gonna take my walk on the wild side  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa  
No, I can't go back, back to the way I was

I'm the leaf, I'm a seed  
That's been waiting for spring  
I'm a girl reinventing herself  
We might fall, we might rise  
We are all butterflies  
Breaking free from our jars on the shelf  
Finding out the truth for ourselves  
Oh-whoa

I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was  
I'll show who I am from the inside  
Gonna take my walk on the wild side  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa  
No, I can't go back, back to the way I was

I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Could be hurt, could be love  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was  
I'll show who I am from the inside  
Gonna take my walk on the wild side  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa  
No, I can't go back, back to the way I was


	11. Nell's thoughts on a new mom

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song from Rugrats in Paris, so enjoy your request! I thought Nell could sing this to herself before her adoption into Sofia's family. Miranda could also be outside listening as she's grieving over her mother Lydia and remembering what they used to do together when Nell was small.**

Nell: I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who love me whatever

I want a mom to take my hand  
and make me feel like a holiday  
A mom to tuck me in at night  
and chase the monsters away **(A/N: Monsters in this case could mean Roland)**  
I want a mom to read me stories  
and sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry

Oh, I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever

And when she says to me that she'll always be there  
To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared  
Oh, and when she says I will always love you,  
I want need to worry cause I'll know that it's true

I want a mom when I get lonely, to take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it gray  
I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby  
And if I find a bad dream, to hold me when I cry

Oh, I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever

Oh, I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever

I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that will last forever

 **(Miranda, who was listening outside the door, comes in and gives her a hug.)**


	12. Someone cares for Cedric

**Isiah02 asked about this Phil Collins song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe after one too many criticisms from King Roland, Cedric could be blowing off a little steam in his workshop, and he could sing this to himself. But unknown to him, Sofia is listening at the door.**

Cedric: Well you can tell ev'ryone I'm a down disgrace  
Drag my name all over the place.  
I don't care anymore.  
You can tell ev'rybody 'bout the state I'm in  
You won't catch me crying 'cos I just can't win.  
I don't care anymore I don't care anymore

I don't care what you say  
I don't play the same games you play.

'Cos I've been talking to the people that you call your friends  
And it seems to me there's a means to and end.  
They don't care anymore.  
And as for me I can sit here and bide my time  
I got nothing to lose if I speak my mind.  
I don't care anymore I don't care no more

I don't care what you say  
We never played by the same rules anyway.

I won't be there anymore  
Get out of my way  
Let me by  
I got better things to do with my time  
I don't care anymore I don't care anymore  
I don't care anymore I don't care anymore

Well, I don't care now what you say  
'Cos ev'ry day I'm feeling fine with myself  
And I don't care now what you say  
Hey I'll do alright by myself  
'Cos I know.

'Cos I remember all the times I tried so hard  
And you laughed in my face 'cos you held all the cards.  
I don't care anymore.  
And I really ain't bothered what you think of me  
'Cos all I want of you is just a let me be.  
I don't care anymore D'you hear? I don't care no more

I don't care what you say  
I never did believe you much anyway.

I won't be there no more  
So get out of my way.  
Let me by  
I got better things to do with my time  
I don't care anymore  
D'you hear? I don't care anymore  
I don't care no more  
You listening? I don't care no more  
No more!

You know I don't care no more!

 **(Sofia comes in and gives him a hug.)**


	13. Royal in their own right

**Niagara14301 asked about this song by Lorde, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during another karaoke party at the castle, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice can take the stage, and do this song that Sofia and Lucinda used to sing in recognition of their commoner roots.**

Sofia: I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy

Lucinda: But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.

Candice: But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.

Sofia/Dorrie/Candice/Lucinda: And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

Dorrie: My friends and I—we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
We didn't come from money.

Candice: But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.

Sofia: But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

Sofia/Dorrie/Candice/Lucinda: And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

Lucinda: Ooh ooh oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
And I'm in love with being queen.

Candice: Ooh ooh oh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.

Sofia/Dorrie/Candice/Lucinda: And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.


	14. Cedric's tribute to Wormwood

**Someone wanted Cedric to sing this classic song from Frozen, so enjoy your request! I know Cedric really can't talk to animals, but like Kristoff does with Sven, Cedric sometimes supplies Wormwood's voice.**

Cedric: Ravens are better than people.  
Wormy, don't you think that's true!

Cedric (impersonating Wormwood): Yes, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you.  
Every one of them's bad except you.

Cedric: But people smell better than ravens.  
Wormy, don't you think I'm right!

Cedric (impersonating Wormwood): That is once again true, for all except you.

Cedric: You got me, let's call it a night!

Cedric (impersonating Wormwood): Good night

Cedric: Don't let the Forever frostbite bite.


	15. A Relaxing Family Sing-Along

**Someone asked about the Royal Family doing this classic Zac Brown Band song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe after yet another busy day like the one in The Baker King, James could find a way for Roland to calm down. The rest of the family could also join in.**

James: You know I like my chicken fried  
And cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up

Sofia: Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia Pine  
And that's home you know  
Sweet tea, pecan pie, and homemade wine  
Where the peaches grow  
And my house it's not much to talk about  
But it's filled with love that's grown in southern ground

James/Sofia/Amber: And a little bit of chicken fried  
Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
I love to see the sun rise  
See the love in my woman's eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother's love

Amber: It's funny how it's the little things in life that mean the most  
Not where you live, what you drive or the price tag on your clothes  
There's no dollar sign on a peace of mind, this I've come to know  
So if you agree, have a drink with me,  
Raise your glasses for a toast

James/Sofia/Amber/Miranda: To a little bit of chicken fried  
And cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
I love to see the sun rise  
See the love in my woman's eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother's love

Miranda: I thank God for my life  
And for the stars and stripes  
May freedom forever fly, let it ring.  
Salute the ones who died  
The ones that give their lives  
So we don't have to sacrifice  
All the things we love

Roland: Like our chicken fried  
And cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
I love to see the sun rise  
See the love in my woman's eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother's love

James/Sofia/Amber/Miranda/Roland: Get a little chicken fried  
And cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
I love to see the sun rise  
See the love in my woman's eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother's love


	16. Hugo and Sofia's skating song

**Different people have asked about this Carrie Underwood song, so enjoy your request! I thought following their great performance in Lord of the Rink, Sofia and Hugo could sing it to themselves as they think about their developing feelings for each other.**

Hugo: I would bet my life, like I bet my heart  
That you were the one, baby  
I've never been so sure, of anything before  
It's driving my heart crazy  
I can't hold out, I can't hold back now  
Like I've done before

Sofia joins in: Darling, look at me, I've fallen like a fool for you  
And Darling can't you see, I'd do anything you want me to  
I tell myself, I'm in too deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me

Sofia: How do you do that, babe?  
Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you  
I guess that's what it is, that makes me fall like this  
The first time in your arms I knew  
The way you held me, I knew that this could be  
What I've been waiting to find

Hugo and Sofia: Darling, look at me, I've fallen like a fool for you  
And Darling can't you see, I'd do anything you want me to  
I tell myself, I'm in too deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me

Hugo: Every time, baby

Hugo and Sofia: Every time you look at me


	17. Two songs for one bad boy

**Theblindwriter95 asked about these songs from the animated movie Madeline and the Bad Hat, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during the events of their story Amber's Promise, Penny, Cedric, Lucinda and Amber could sing this to themselves about Felix, the bully who hurt Sofia, before Cedric and Lucinda put the curse on him.**

 **During chapter 10, when Cedric and Amber learn about Penny's past with Felix**

Amber: You could call him mean

Lucinda: You could call him naughty

Penny: You could call him cruel!

Cedric: You could call him haughty

Amber: But he is something worse than that

Lucinda: What could be worse?

Cedric: What could be worse?

Penny: What could be worse?

Amber: A bad, bad hat!

Lucinda/Penny/Cedric/Amber: Imagine that, a bad, bad hat  
A bad, bad hat  
A bad, bad hat  
Imagine that!

Lucinda: This little boy's a brat

Amber: This little boy's quite elfish

Cedric: This little boy's a rat

Penny: This little boy's quite selfish

Lucinda: But he is even worse than that

Amber: What could be worse?

Penny: What could be worse?

Cedric: What could be worse?

Lucinda: A bad, bad hat!

Lucinda/Cedric/Penny/Amber: Imagine that, a bad, bad hat  
A bad, bad hat  
A bad, bad hat  
Imagine that!

Amber: He is not kind to plants

Lucinda: He is not kind to doggies

Cedric: He is not kind to ants

Penny: He is not kind to froggies

Amber: He isn't kind, and even worse than that!

Lucinda: What could be worse?

Penny: What could be worse?

Cedric: What could be worse?

Amber: A bad, bad hat!

Lucinda/Penny/Cedric/Amber: A bad, bad hat, imagine that  
Imagine that  
Imagine that  
Imagine that  
A bad, bad hat!

 **And later on when Felix sees the error of his ways…(chapter 18)**

Felix: I used to be quite mean.  
I used to be quite naughty.  
I used to be quite cruel.  
I used to be quite haughty.

Sofia: But you were something worse than that.

Vivian: What could be worse?

James: What could be worse?

Hugo: What could be worse?

Sofia: A bad, bad hat!

All: Imagine that.  
A bad, bad hat.  
A bad, bad hat.  
Imagine that.

Felix: Once I was a brat  
Once I was quite elfish.  
Once I was a rat.  
Once I was quite selfish.

Sofia: But you were even worse than that.

James: What could be worse?

Vivian: What could be worse?

Hugo: What could be worse?

Sofia: A bad, bad hat!

All: Imagine that.  
A bad, bad hat.  
A bad, bad hat.  
Imagine that.

Hugo: You were unkind to plants.

Sofia: You were unkind to doggies.

James: You were unkind to ants.

Vivian: You were unkind to froggies.

Felix: I wasn't kind and even worse than that.

Sofia and James: What could be worse?

Vivian: What could be worse?

Hugo: What could be worse?

Felix: A bad, bad hat!

All: A bad, bad hat.  
Imagine that.  
Imagine that (Imagine that. Imagine that.).  
A bad, bad hat.


	18. Clover and Sofia's special message

**Raven862 wanted Sofia and Clover to sing this Christina Aguilera song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Clover could use it to comfort Sofia after Amber's stunt with the trick shoes. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping out with some of the lyrics. And on a more serious note, I'd like to dedicate this song to the people who have been involved in the recent tragedies around the world.**

Clover: Say something, I'm always there for you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm always there for you

Sofia joins in: And I...am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I...will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Clover and Sofia: Say something, I'm always there for you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm always there for you

Sofia: And I...will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Clover: Say something, I'm always there for you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)  
Say something, I'm always there for you

Clover and Sofia: Say something, I'm always there for you  
Say something...


	19. Strange feelings for Lydia and Cedric

**Someone wanted GradGirl2010's original character Lydia, and Cedric, to sing this song from Lady and the Tramp 2, so enjoy your request! I thought it could take place during chapter 24 of the story My Sister's Keeper when they dance together, and they could think about how they really feel about each other (since everyone knows that they really like each other even if they're both too stubborn to admit it).**

Cedric: I never had this feeling before  
She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore  
And I see that there's more now  
Than just running free

Lydia: I never felt my heart beat so fast  
I'm thinking of him first and of myself last  
And how happy I want him to be

Cedric: It's amazing someone in my life  
Just might be loving me  
I didn't know that I could feel this way

Lydia: It's so crazy  
Something in my life  
Is better than a dream  
I didn't know that I could feel this way

Cedric: She make me warm and happy inside

Lydia: He smiled and I get dizzy and starry eyed

Both: All these feelings I have  
Have me asking

Lydia: Can this be love?

Cedric: Can this be love?

Lydia: It's crazy

Both: I can hardly speak  
Whenever he/she says hi

Lydia: I didn't know that I could feel

Cedric: I never dreamed that I could feel

Lydia: I

Both: Didn't know that I could feel  
This way


	20. More Princess Lessons for Sofia

**Someone wanted James and Sofia to do this song from The Princess and the Pop Star, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe during Sofia's first few days in the castle, James and Baileywick could use this song to help Sofia prepare for her debut ball.**

BAILEYWICK (SPOKEN): Now remember,  
No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping,  
Slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed.  
Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud.

(sings): To be a princess  
Is to know which spoon to use  
To be a princess  
Is a thousand pairs of shoes  
To maintain a regal gait  
Leave the parsley on your plate  
And be charming but detached  
And yet amused  
To be a princess  
Is to never be confused

JAMES: Do a plié and never fall  
Don't ever stray from protocol  
All through the day  
There's just one way  
You must behave  
Do keep a grip and never crack  
Stiff upper lip and arch the back  
Bend from above  
And always wear your gloves  
And wave

BAILEYWICK: Shoulders back and  
Tummy in and  
Pinky out and  
Lift the chin and  
Slowly turn the head from side to side

SOFIA: I see now

JAMES: Breathing gently  
Stepping lightly  
Smile brightly  
Nod politely  
Never show a thing you feel inside  
Glide!

BAILEYWICK: To be a princess  
Is to always look your best  
To be a princess  
Is to never get to rest  
Sit for a portrait, never squirm  
Sleep on a mattress extra firm  
Speak and be clever  
Never at a loss for words  
Curtsy to every count and lord  
Learn how to play the harpsichord  
Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds

ALL THREE: Thirds, thirds

JAMES: And  
She has beautiful eyes  
Your spirits rise  
When she walks in the room

SOFIA: I see

BAILEYWICK: Doors close  
And the chemistry grows  
She's like a rose  
That's forever in bloom

JAMES AND (SOFIA): Do a plié and don't  
(Ever ever ever fall)  
Never show dismay  
(And be there when people call)  
Be prepared whatever royal life will bring  
Do keep a grip and don't  
(Ever ever ever crack)  
Take a dainty sip  
(Never ever turn your back)  
There's a time and place and way for everything

BAILEYWICK: To be a princess  
Is to never make your bed  
To be a princess  
Is to always use your head


	21. A Disguised Duet

**Someone wanted James and Vivian to sing this song from the TV show Miraculous Ladybug, so enjoy your request! I thought that during a costume party at Royal Prep, Vivian, who is dressed like a ladybug, and James, who's dressed like a black cat, could entertain the crowd.**

Vivian: (spoken) In the daytime I'm Princess Vivian,  
just a normal girl with a normal life,  
but there's something about me that no one knows yet,  
'Cause I have a secret…

(sings) I live a life that's full of fun  
It keeps me sharp and on the run.  
When evil comes I find a way  
to use my force and save the day!

Oh oh oh, life's got me spinning round,  
oh oh oh, my feet are off the ground,  
oh oh oh, and when the sun goes down,  
you better hang around!

It's Ladybug, jumping above,  
my power is on when things go wrong.  
It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm,  
my magic is on, always so strong!

James: They look at me and think I'm cool.  
I'm Cat Noir, at night I rule.  
My ring is charged with energy,  
my claws are out, just watch and see.

Oh oh oh! Oh, no you'll never know!  
Oh oh oh! My force can only grow!  
Oh oh oh! And when the moon is out,  
you better hang around!

Vivian: It's Ladybug, jumping above,  
my power is on when things go wrong.  
It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm,  
my magic is on, always so strong!

Another day, I'm back at school,  
I think about him, he's so cool.  
He looks at me, I look away,  
But does he see me anyway.

Oh oh oh! He's got me spinning 'round.  
Oh oh oh! My feet are off the ground.  
Oh oh oh! And when the sun goes down, that's when I become…

It's Ladybug, jumping above,  
my power is on when things go wrong.  
It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm,  
the magic is on, always so strong!

James: I am a cat, just chillin' out,  
but in the night, she's all I think about.  
I feel so strong, when she's around,  
she picks me up when I am down.

Oh oh oh! Oh no, you'll never know.  
Oh oh oh! My love can only grow.  
Oh oh oh! And when I see her smile, that's when she becomes…

Vivian: It's Ladybug, jumping above,  
my power is on when things go wrong.  
It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm,  
the magic is on, always so strong!

It's Ladybug…  
It's Ladybug, jumping around…  
It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm,  
my magic is on, always so strong!  
It's Ladybug!


	22. Lucinda goes her own way

**Raven862 asked about Lucinda singing this song from The Lion Guard, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe she could sing it as she runs away from Sofia after what she says about not wanting to be invited to Jade's birthday, but in reality she does.**

Lucinda: Don't know why that girl can't understand  
She can't deny that I know who I am  
I love the hunt and the chase  
The thrill of the race  
And doing it on my own  
Nothing wrong with being alone  
Thought Miss Princess already knew  
To myself I must be true  
Be true  
Be true!

I go my own way  
My call, every single day  
No matter what they say  
Yeah, I go my own way  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!

You tried to run from me yeah, go  
Don't catch my eye I'm faster than you know  
Don't need to run with the pack  
I got my own back  
My life is what I make it  
And I know where to take it  
Thought Miss Princess already knew  
To myself I must be true  
Be true  
Be true!

I go my own way  
My heart every single day  
No matter what they say  
Yeah! I go my own way  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!

Thought Miss Princess already knew  
Being myself is what I do  
I do  
I do!

I go my own way  
My heart every single day  
No matter what they say  
Yeah! I go my own way  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My own way  
My way!

I go my own way!


	23. A friendly song for Kazeem

**Different people have asked about someone doing this classic Aladdin song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Kazeem, the delinquent genie from New Genie on the Block, could sing this as he runs amok in Tangu (but unbeknownst to him, this goes along with one of Sgt. Fizz's Genie Rules: Sing this song as you're making a big entrance!)**

Kazeem: Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say

Princess Sofia, girl  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no

Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maître d'!  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes ma'am, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The queen, the shah

Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?  
Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?  
Can your friends do that?  
Can your friends pull this out their little hat?  
Can your friends go, poof?

Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?  
So don'tcha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Princess Sofia, girl, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!


	24. Clover and Barley's double trouble

**In honor of the new Sofia episode Bunny Swap, how about Clover and Barley sing this classic Foreigner tune when they first meet?**

Clover: Feeling down 'n' dirty, feeling kinda mean  
I've been from one to another extreme  
This time I had a good time, ain't got time to wait  
I wanna stick around 'till I can't see straight

Barley joins in: Fill my eyes with that double vision  
No disguise for that double vision  
Ooh, when it gets through to me, it's always new to me  
My double vision gets the best of me

Barley: Never do more than I, I really need  
My mind is racing, but my body's in the lead  
Tonight's the night, I'm gonna push it to the limit  
I live all of my years in a single minute

Clover joins in: Fill my eyes with that double vision  
No disguise for that double vision  
Ooh, when it gets through to me, it's always new to me  
My double vision always seems to get the best of me, the best of me, yeah-eah eah-eah-hey

Clover and Barley: Ooh-ooh (oooh) ooh-ooh, double vision  
(Oooh) I need double vision  
(Oooh, double vision) it takes me out of my head, takin' me out of my head  
(Oooh, double vision) I get my double vision, woa-oah  
(Oooh, double vision) seeing double double, double vision  
(Oooh, double vision) oh-oh my my double vision  
(Oooh, double vision) double vision, yeah-ah-ah eah-eah eah-eah ah  
(Oooh, double vision) I get double vision, oooh  
How, how?


	25. Nell and Sofia learn to move on

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this Aly and AJ song for their character Nell, so enjoy your request! I thought she could sing it to herself following her adoption, and Nell is starting to feel the stress** **over the expectations of her being a princess that she forgets to be herself, and Sofia could sing this song to cheer her up**.

Sofia: I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?

And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No one, No one  
Don't wanna be  
No one  
But me..

You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?

And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No one, No one  
Don't wanna be  
No one  
But me..

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains

Nell (joining Sofia, and realizing that she can still be herself even as a princess): No one, No one  
Don't wanna be  
No one  
But me..

Nell (hugging Sofia): We are moving through the crowd...


	26. A song for Vivian's new favorite spot

**Raven862 asked about this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request! I thought that when she got her first real look at the enchanted garden in her new castle following the misadventure with the Wee Sprites in All the Sprite Moves, Vivian could sing this during the garden party at the end, since she now declares the enchanted garden her new favorite spot. And thanks to Niagara14301 for helping on the lyrics.**

Vivian: What is this place  
Filled with so many wonders?  
Casting its spell  
That I am now under  
Squirrels in the trees  
And the cute little bunnies  
Birds flying free  
And bees with their honey  
Hooooonneeeeeeey!  
Oooh, what a magical place  
And I owe it all to the Dragons' race  
If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve  
I'd have come here sooner, and never leave  
Yes, I love ev-er-ythiiiiing!


	27. Another secret song for James

**Someone wanted James to sing this Keith Urban song, so enjoy your request! I thought that after he and Vivian did that duet in front of the class (see chapter 5 of The Secret Love Song), he could be singing this to himself when he's trying to calm down, or after class as he gives his CD to Miss Merriweather.**

James: To kiss and tell, it's just not my style.  
But the night is young, and it's been awhile and she broke my heart,  
Broke it right in two, and it took some time but I'm feelin' like  
I'm finally ready to find, find somebody new

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
Maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world  
I wanna kiss a girl

It's that moment when you start closin' in  
First you're holding back, then surrenderin'  
It can start a fire, light up the sky, such a simple thing.  
Do you wanna try?  
Are you ready to say good-bye to all these blues?

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
Maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world  
I wanna kiss a girl

'cause maybe tonight it could turn into the rest of our lives, oh yeah.  
Are you ready? Are you ready, to cross that line, put your lips on mine?

(Put your lips on mine baby)

Do you wanna try?  
Are you ready to say good-bye to all these blues?

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
Maybe make a little magic baby  
Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow  
But no one should be lonely, I shouldn't be lonely

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
Maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world  
I wanna kiss a girl


	28. Two Knightly Duets

**Someone wanted Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly to sing this classic song from Phantom of the Opera, so enjoy your request! I thought this could be a song Sir Maxwell could sing for Sir Bartelby as he and Tilly got to know each other. And little twist: Sir Maxwell, who helped Sir Bartelby earlier, is feeling just a little jealous that he didn't get the girl with his awesome voice.**

Sir Bartelby (lip synching Sir Maxwell): No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here nothing, can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you

Tilly: Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

Sir Bartelby: Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

Tilly: All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

Sir Bartelby: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go let, me go too  
Tilly, that's all I ask of you

Tilly: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you

Both: Share each day with me each night, each morning,

Tilly: Say you love me

Sir Bartelby: You know I do

Both: Love me, that's all I ask of you

(They kiss. Sir Bartelby lifts Tilly off her feet into his arms and holds her)

Both: Anywhere you go let, me go too  
Love me that's, all I ask of you

 **And later when Sir Bartelby tells Tilly the truth…**

Tilly: Now let's go  
Our adventures now await  
Come on, Sir Bartelby

Sir Bartelby (singing with his normal voice): Tilly, I love you

Tilly: Let's get our shields ready  
Let's sled right down the hill

Sir Bartelby: And soon you'll be beside me

Tilly: You'll guard me and stand by me

Sir Maxwell (watching from a distance): I gave you my music, made your song take wing.  
And now, how you've repaid me, denied me, and betrayed me.  
She was bound to love you when she heard you speak  
(Sobs) Tilly, oh, Tilly.

Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning...

Sir Maxwell: You will curse the day you did not do  
All that the Phantom asked of you!


	29. New times for Sofia

**Someone wanted Sofia to sing this song by Coldplay, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe she could be thinking about how she's about to start a new time as a princess, but still reflect on her time as a village girl.**

Sofia: The lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing

Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head and a  
Trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing

You are  
You are

Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know, singing

Come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I a part of the cure?  
Or am I part of the disease? Singing

You are, you are, you are  
You are, you are, you are

And nothing else compares  
Oh nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares

You are  
You are

Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go


	30. A gift for Miranda

**Someone wanted Roland to sing this Brad Paisley song to Miranda, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe he could sing it to her during either the wedding or reception, or maybe even during their anniversary ball in Curse of Princess Ivy. He could also sing it to himself after they spend some time together. He might also sing this to her as she takes him sailing, since she said she was taking lessons in Her Royal Spyness.**

Roland: I remember trying not to stare  
The night that I first met you  
You had me mesmerized  
And three weeks later  
In the front porch light  
Taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
I thought I loved you then

Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
Like a river meets the sea  
Stronger than it's ever been  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

I remember taking you back  
To right where I first met you  
You were so surprised  
There were people around  
But I didn't care  
I got down on one knee right there  
And once again  
I thought I loved you then

Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
Like a river meets the sea  
Stronger than it's ever been  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

I can just see you  
With a baby on the way  
I can just see you  
When your hair is turning grey  
What I can't see  
Is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before

Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
We'll look back someday  
At this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then

And I thought I loved you then


	31. The girls are out for blood

**Raven862 asked about this song from Jem and the Holograms, so enjoy your request! I thought my original character Sandra could sing it as she helps Sofia with fencing (because in Orillia they practice to music), and later, Dorrie and Candice could join in as they help her practice new spells.**

Sandra (helping Sofia with fencing): Who's got the heart of a hunter?  
Pounding like thunder  
Prowling the night  
Hot like an Indian summer  
Beat of a drummer  
Coming alive

Sofia joins in: If you got game, boy, you can pass go  
We can go fast or we can go slow  
We can get high or we can get low  
No, there ain't no rules tonight

Sofia and Sandra: If you got young blood, live to party  
Red-hot, feeling naughty  
Get loose, go grab somebody  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-woah)  
If you got young blood, this is our time  
Hands up, touch the skyline  
Tonight, yeah, I'ma get mine  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-woah)

Sandra: If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood, blood (woah-oh-oh, oh-woah)

Dorrie (helping Sandra with new spells): Who's got the eye of the tiger?  
If you a fighter  
If you got soul  
Who wants to walk on the wire?  
Dance in the fire  
Never get old

Candice: If you got game, boy, you can pass go  
We can go fast or we can go slow  
We can get high or we can get low  
We can love like fools tonight

Dorrie and Candice: If you got young blood, live to party  
Red-hot, feeling naughty  
Get loose, go grab somebody  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-woah)  
If you got young blood, this is our time  
Hands up, touch the skyline  
Tonight, yeah, I'ma get mine  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-woah)

Sofia: If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood, blood (woah-oh-oh, oh-woah)

Dorrie and Sandra: If you got young blood, live to party  
Red-hot, feeling naughty  
Get loose, go grab somebody  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-woah)

Candice and Sofia: If you got young blood, this is our time  
Hands up, touch the skyline  
Tonight, yeah, I'ma get mine  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-woah)

All: If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood, blood (woah-oh-oh, oh-woah)  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Woah-oh-oh, oh-woah


	32. Amber's only human

**Someone wanted Amber to sing this Christina Perri song, so enjoy your request! I thought Amber could sing this to herself as she runs crying to her room following her hearing the maids telling Sofia she's "the prettiest princess in the palace" during Once Upon a Princess, and all the things she's said and done are coming back to haunt her.**

Amber: I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human


	33. Pet Show After-party

****Raven862 asked about this Taylor Swift song for Clover, Crackle, and Ginger, so enjoy your request! I thought that as part of a little after-party for Clover winning the pet contest in Blue Ribbon Bunny, all the pets could get together and have a little fun. Praline could do his shimmer, Eddie Monkey could do a tumbling or juggling routine, and Ginger could whistle before Crackle chases her away from her Clover.****

Clover: You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

Crackle: I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'

Ginger: But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

Clover/Ginger/Crackle: If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Ginger: Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

Clover: And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey what you doing with a girl like that

Crackle: She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what what you're looking for has been here the whole time

Clover/Ginger/Crackle: If you can see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me

Clover: Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me

Ginger: Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Crackle/Ginger/Clover: Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me


	34. Two groovy songs for the royal siblings

**As part of the musical acts for Royal Prep's next Student Arts Night, how about Sofia, James, and Amber team up and sing some of their favorite TV show songs? I own nothing of The Brady Bunch!**

Sofia: I think I'll go for a walk outside now  
the summer sun's callin' my name

James and Amber: I hear ya now

Sofia joins in: I just can't stay inside all day  
I gotta get out get me some of those rays

James: Everybody's smilin'

Sofia and Amber: Sunshine day

James: Everybody's laughin'

Sofia and Amber: Sunshine day

Sofia/James/Amber: Everybody seems so happy today  
it's a sunshine day

Sofia: I think I'll go for a walk outside now  
the summer sun knows me by name

James and Amber: He's callin' me

Sofia joins in: I gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get away  
I gotta get away, get away, get away, get away...  
Into the sunshine day...

James: Can't you dig the sunshine  
Now it's all but the same  
Can't you hear him callin' your name?

Amber: Oh, I think I'll take a walk every day now  
the summer sun has shown the way

James and Sofia: To be happy now

Amber joins in: I just can't stay inside all day  
I gotta get out get me some of those rays...

James: Everybody's smilin'

Sofia and Amber: Sunshine day

James: Everybody's laughin'

Sofia and Amber: Sunshine day

Sofia/James/Amber: Everybody seems so happy today  
it's a sunshine day

James: Can't you dig the sunshine  
Now it's sounded the same  
Can't you hear him callin' your name?

Sofia: I think I'll go for a walk outside now  
the summer sun's callin' my name

James and Amber: I hear you now

Sofia joins in: I just can't stay inside all day  
I gotta get out get me some of those rays...

James: Everybody's smilin'

Sofia and Amber: Sunshine day

James: Everybody's laughin'

Sofia and Amber: Sunshine day

Sofia/James/Amber: Everybody seems so happy today  
it's a sunshine day  
Everybody's smilin'  
Sunshine day  
Everybody's laughin'  
Sunshine day  
Everybody seems so happy today  
It's a sunshine day

 **And for Act 2 of the Student Art Night singing program…**

Sofia/James/Amber: Flying down the highway in my makeshift Model T. A.  
Woo! Yeah! Woo...  
It's a beautiful morning  
And it's gonna be a beautiful day

The wheels are humming  
and the guitar's strumming  
and the radio is blasting  
and good sounds are coming  
as we're flying down the highway in a makeshift Model T. A.

We're gonna keep on, keep on, keep on, keep on dancing all through the night.  
We're gonna keep on, keep on, keep on doing it right  
We're gonna keep on, keep on, keep on movin  
Gonna keep on, keep on, keep on grooving  
Keep on singing and dancing all through the night

James: You can hear the music coming 26 miles away

Sofia and Amber: Woo! Yeah... Woo!

James: Smiling is happy  
And happy is here to stay

Sofia/James/Amber: Shifting on down  
Coming into town  
Waving at the kids all hanging around  
Cruising down the bay in my makeshift model T. A.

We're gonna keep on, keep on, keep on, keep on dancing all through the night.  
We're gonna keep on, keep on, keep on doing it right  
We're gonna keep on, keep on, keep on movin  
Gonna keep on, keep on, keep on grooving  
Keep on singing and dancing all through the night

We're gonna keep on, keep on, keep on, keep dancing all through the night.  
We're gonna keep on, keep on, keep on doing it right  
We're gonna keep on, keep on, keep on movin  
Gonna keep on, keep on, keep on grooving  
Keep on singing and dancing all through the night

Keep on keep on keep on keep on dancing all through the night  
We're gonna keep on, keep on, keep on doing it right  
We're gonna keep on, keep on, keep on movin  
Gonna keep on, keep on, keep on grooving  
Keep on singing and dancing all through the night


	35. Desmond's calming duet

**Someone wanted Desmond and Sofia to sing this song from High School Musical 2, so enjoy your request! I thought they could sing this as they take a little walk around the school to calm down after their adventure with Miss Nettle, and Desmond wants to do something nice for Sofia for helping him while James, the protective older brother, keeps an eye on them.**

Desmond: Once in a lifetime  
Means there's no second chance  
So I believe that you and me  
Should grab it while we can

Sofia: Make it last forever  
And never give it back

Desmond: It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at

Both: Because this moment's really all we have

Desmond: Everyday of our lives

Sofia: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Desmond: Gonna run

Both: While we're young  
And keep the faith

Desmond: Everyday

Both: From right now  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Sofia: Take my hand,

Desmond: Together we will celebrate

Sofia: Celebrate

Both: Oh, everyday

Sofia: They say that you should follow

Desmond: And chase down what you dream

Sofia: But if you get lost and lose yourself

Desmond: What does it really mean?

Sofia: No matter where we're going

Desmond: It starts from where we are

Sofia: There's more to life when we listen to our hearts

Both: And because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Everyday of our lives  
Wanna find you there,

Sofia: Wanna hold on tight

Both: Gonna run while we're young  
And keep the faith

Everyday from right now  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand, together we will celebrate

Sofia: Oh, everyday

Desmond: We're taking it back, doing it here together

Sofia: It's better like that and stronger now than ever

Both: We're not gonna lose, 'cause we get to choose  
That's how it's gonna be

Desmond: Everyday of our lives

Sofia: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Both: Gonna run while we're young  
And keep the faith, keep the faith

Everyday of our lives  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run while we're young  
And keep the faith

Everyday from right now  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand, together we will celebrate  
Everyday, oh, everyday  
(Live everyday, love everyday)  
Oh, everyday, now now, everyday  
(Live everyday, love everyday)  
Ooh yeah yeah, I say

Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday


	36. A twin song for Meg and Peg?

**Different people have asked about Meg and Peg, two girls from Sofia's Buttercup troop, singing this song from Rugrats, so enjoy your request! I thought that during their minor tiff in The Buttercups when they're trying to tie the knots for Baileywick's sled, they could sing this before Sofia sets them straight.**

Meg: Peggy, Peggy, what are you trying to do?  
You're so dumb if you think this sled's for you

Peg: I told you it's mine already.  
But you can have our teddy.

Both: Then I'll look neat upon the seat of a sled that is not for you!

Peg: Meggie, Meggie! What are we going to do?  
I don't wanna go on this sled with you.

Meg: We could just try to share it.

Both: Nah!

Meg: Or maybe Ms. Hanshaw can tear it.

Both: Then we'll look neat upon the seats of the sleds that are not for you!

Meg: I said...

Both: Not...for...you!


	37. James and the knights monkey around

**Raven862 asked about this classic song from The Jungle Book, so enjoy your request! I thought James could try to butter up Sir Finnegan as he tries to learn the ways of the knight and the squire. And of course, some of the other knights get in on the act as well. And thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the lyrics.**

James: Now I'm the self-proclaimed King of Fun  
A royal VIP  
I've reached the top and had to stop  
And that's what botherin' me  
I wanna be a knight, Sir Finnegan  
And ride right into town  
And be just like the other knights  
I'm tired of monkeyin' around!

Oh, ooh-bee-doo, (Knights: Oop-dee-wee)  
I wanna be like you-hu-hu (Knights: Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow)  
I wanna ride like you (Knights: Cheep)  
Fight like you (Knights: Cheep)  
To-o-oo! (Knights: Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo)  
You'll see it's tru-u-ue (Knights: Shoo-be-dee-doo)  
A prince like me-e-e (Knights: Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee)  
Can learn to be  
A real great knight  
To-o-oo!

(Over the instrumental bridge, Sir Finnegan gives the knights funny looks.)

James: Now don't try to kid me, Sir Finnegan  
Dad made a deal with you  
What I desire is to be a great squire  
To make my dream come true!  
Give me the secret, Sir Finnegan  
Come on, clue me what to do  
Give me the power of bravery and strength  
So I can be like you!

(Instrumental Bridge)

Sir Maxwell (getting in on the act): HEY!  
De-zop-ba-ronie  
Hap-da-dee-ba-lat  
Da-dat-dat-non  
Hey, a-baby-dot-doo  
Zaba-doo-doo-day-doo-bop  
Doo-boo-doo-day, ze-bonz  
Za-bop-bop-bobby

James: Za-bah-doo-dee!  
Sir Maxwell: Well, a-ree-bah-naza  
James: He-beh-do-beh-doy  
Sir Maxwell: Well, a-lah-bah-zini  
James: Wadahlabat-boodalabat  
Sir Maxwell: Seebahlalat-dodie  
James: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Sir Maxwell: Well, a-ha ha ha ha  
James: Rrrrahr-rrrahr!  
Sir Maxwell: Gettin' mad, baby!  
Sir Finnegan (finally getting in on the act): Hall-owallo-a-la la  
Sir Maxwell: Mahata alottado  
Sir Finnegan: Hodolata-deetle-do  
Sir Maxwell: Do-zootle-dot-dot-dot-dot-dot  
James: Gingle do doot do do do doot  
Sir Maxwell: Zeep-i-doo-da hab a daah

James, Sir Maxwell and Sir Finnegan (variously):  
You hoo hoo! (Oop-dee-wee)  
I wanna be like you-u-u! (Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow)  
I wanna walk like you! (Cheep)  
Talk like you (Cheep)  
To-o-oo! (Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo)  
You'll see it's tru-u-ue! (Shoo-be-dee-doo)  
Someone like me-e-e (Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee)  
Can learn to be  
Like someone  
Like me  
(Sir Maxwell: Take me home, daddy!)  
Can learn to be  
Like someone  
Like you  
(James: One more time!)

Sir Maxwell: Yeah!  
Can learn to be  
Like someone  
Like me-e!  
Cee-de-do-bop-bop  
Bada-doodle  
Dot-andot-andot-andot-andot...  
(Man...)


	38. Roland and Miranda's sailing song

**Isiah02 asked about this song by The Whispers, so enjoy your request! I thought that while Roland and Miranda are on their sailing adventure following the events of Her Royal Spyness, they could sing this to make the trip more fun.**

Roland: And the beat goes on  
Just like my love everlasting  
And the beat goes on  
Still moving strong on and on

Miranda: Do you ever wonder  
That to win, somebody's got to lose  
I might as well get over the blues  
Just like fishing in the ocean  
There'll always be someone new

You did me wrong  
'Cause I've been through stormy weather

Both: And the beat goes on  
Just like my love everlasting  
And the beat goes on, you'd better believe it  
Still moving strong on and on

Miranda: Don't stop for nobody  
This time I'll keep my feet on solid ground  
Now I understand myself when I'm down  
Like the sweet sound of hip music  
There'll always be something new

Roland: To keep the tables turning  
Hey this super song  
There'll never be an ending

Both: And the beat goes on  
Just like my love everlasting  
And the beat goes on  
Still moving strong on and on

The beat goes on  
The beat goes on  
The beat goes on

Roland: The beat goes on  
The beat goes on  
The beat goes on

Get down playing that fee  
Sure the beat is real  
The beat goes on

Miranda: And the beat goes on  
Just like my love everlasting  
And the beat goes on  
Still moving strong

And the beat goes on  
Just like my love everlasting  
And the beat goes on  
Still moving strong

Roland: And the beat goes on  
Just like my love, just like my love everlasting  
And the beat goes on  
Still moving strong

The beat goes on  
The beat goes on  
The beat goes on

Miranda: The beat goes on  
The beat goes on  
The beat goes on

The beat goes on  
The beat goes on  
The beat goes on

Roland: The beat goes on  
The beat goes on  
The beat goes on

And the beat goes on  
Just like my love everlasting  
And the beat goes on  
Still moving strong

Both: And the beat goes on  
Just like my love everlasting  
And the beat goes on  
Still moving strong

And the beat goes on  
Just like my love everlasting  
And the beat goes on


	39. A Princely Sing-Along

**Someone asked about this Florida Georgia Line song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during a karaoke party, James and his friends could get together and sing about their favorite princesses.**

James (thinking of Vivian): I know you love a little late night  
Just me and you glowing with the brake light  
Silhouettes, sipping with a halo  
Anything you want girl, just say so

Hugo (thinking of Sofia): A little whisper off your lips, yeah  
Said you're ready for the moonlight mix, yeah  
I keep you spinning til you get your fix  
Til the sky gets lit, til the sunlight hits, yeah

Princes: Whoa oh oh I've been given, whoa oh oh a piece of heaven  
Whoa oh oh yeah you're my angel, you're my angel tonight  
I'm feeling her with a breath on the sky  
Pretty girl I'm gonna make you fly  
See I was burning but you saved my life  
You're my angel, you're my angel tonight  
Yeah I'm never gonna let you down (I got you baby)  
I just gotta tell you now ('cause my heart can't wait girl)  
You're my angel, you're my angel tonight

Desmond (thinking of Amber): And do you thing baby 'cause it's so hot  
Bury these, yeah that's the sweet spot  
Know your smoke, I'm gonna breathe it in girl  
Maybe it's a sin but baby bring it back again, yeah

Princes: Whoa oh oh I've been given, whoa oh oh a piece of heaven  
Whoa oh oh yeah you're my angel, you're my angel tonight  
I'm feeling her with a breath on the sky  
Pretty girl I'm gonna make you fly  
See I was burning but you saved my life  
You're my angel, you're my angel tonight  
Yeah I'm never gonna let you down (I got you baby)  
I just gotta tell you now ('cause my heart can't wait girl)  
You're my angel, you're my angel tonight

Zandar (thinking of Hildegard): A little whisper off your lips, yeah  
Said you're ready for the moonlight mix, yeah  
I keep you spinning til you get your fix  
Til the sky gets lit, til the sunlight hits, yeah

James: Whoa oh oh I've been given, whoa oh oh a piece of heaven  
Whoa oh oh yeah you're my angel, you're my angel tonight

Hugo: I'm feeling her with a breath on the sky  
Pretty girl I'm gonna make you fly  
See I was burning but you saved my life  
You're my angel, you're my angel tonight

Desmond: Yeah I'm never gonna let you down (I got you baby)  
I just gotta tell you now ('cause my heart can't wait girl)  
You're my angel, you're my angel tonight

Princes: Yeah I'm never gonna let you down (I got you baby)  
I just gotta tell you now ('cause my heart can't wait girl)  
You're my angel, you're my angel tonight


	40. Amber's plans for Sofia

**Raven862 asked about Amber singing this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request! I thought she could sing it to herself when she first learns about Sofia coming to the castle, and what the other girls will think if she can make a common village girl into a proper princess.**

Amber: I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go  
I'm the type of princess every princess, every princess should know  
I'll be the one to watch, the girl in the flow  
I'm the type of princess every princess, every princess should know  
Becoming as popular as popular can be  
Making my mark, making my mark in high society

I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah  
I'm the type of princess every princess, every princess should know  
See how they hang on every word that I speak  
My approving glance is what they all seek  
I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe

I'm the type of princess every princess should know  
At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht  
Becoming the talk, the talk of all of Enchancia  
I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe, yeah

I'm the type of princess every princess, every princess should know  
Because I'm the type of princess  
Yes, I'm the type of princess  
Yes, I'm the type of princess every princess should know


	41. Sofia picks up the pieces of her past

**STR2D3PO asked about this Kelly Clarkson song, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia could sing it to herself as she thinks about her birth father before she goes off on the Dads and Daughters Day adventure with Roland and Amber.**

Sofia: And all I remember is your back  
Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past  
I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you  
Begged you to want me, but you didn't want to

But piece by piece he collected me  
Up off the ground where you abandoned things, yeah  
Piece by piece he filled the holes  
That you burned in me at six years old  
And you know,  
He never walks away  
He never asks for money,  
He takes care of me  
He loves me  
Piece by piece he restored my faith  
That a man can be kind and a father could...stay

And all of your words fall flat  
I made something of myself and now you wanna come back  
But your love—it isn't free, it has to be earned  
Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless

But piece by piece he collected me  
Up off the ground, where you abandoned things, yeah  
Piece by piece he filled the holes  
That you burned in me at six years old  
And you know,  
He never walks away  
He never asks for money,  
He takes care of me  
'Cause he loves me  
Piece by piece he restored my faith  
That a man can be kind and a father could stay

Piece by piece  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece

Piece by piece I fell far from the tree  
I will never leave her like you left me  
And she will never have to wonder her worth  
Because unlike you I'm going to put her first  
And you know,  
He'll never walk away,  
He'll never break her heart  
He'll take care of things,  
He'll love her  
And piece by piece he'll restore my faith  
That a man can be kind and a father should be great

Piece by piece  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece


	42. Songs for old friends and new siblings

**Niagara14301 suggested this classic Lady and the Tramp song for Ruby and Jade, so enjoy your request! I thought they could sing it with Sofia when they see her at the castle for the first time since she became a princess, and later when James apologizes for the prank he pulled on her, he could provide a little entertainment.**

Ruby and Jade (trying to cheer up Sofia with a song they used to sing together): We are Siamese if you please (Ruby: Meow)  
We are Siamese if you don't please (Jade: Meow)  
Now we looking over your new domicile  
If we like we stay for maybe quite a while

Ruby: (whispers as she points at the fish pond:) Do you see that thing swimming round and round?

Jade: Yesssssssss maybe we could reaching in and make it drown  
If we sneaking up upon it carefully  
There will be a head for you a tail for me

Ruby: (whisper continued...) Do you hear what I hear? (grrrrrr)  
A baby cry  
Where we finding baby there are milk nearby  
If we look in baby buggy there could be  
Plenty milk for you and also some for me

 **And as a bonus treat, James gets in on the act as well, but also makes up for earlier.**

James (spoken): Can I join this little sing along too?

Jade and Ruby (swooning): Prince James!

Sofia: What are you doing here?

James: I'm sorry. I've been a royal dunce. And I want to make it up to you. I'll teach you all the royal stuff for the ball, and I'll even do a little song for you and your friends right now.

(takes out a guitar and accompanies himself): Ah now said I love a girl and-a Ruby is her name, hear me talkin' now  
This girl don't love me but I love 'er just the same, what'd I say  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, Ruby, Ruby, I'm-a want ya  
Like a ghost I'm-a gonna haunt ya  
Ruby, Ruby, Ruby will you be mine? sometime

(Ruby faints)

James (now looking at Jade): Ah each time I see you, baby my heart cries (how it does, Jade)  
I tell ya I'm gonna steal you away from all those guys  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, from the happy day I met ya  
Now I made a bet that I was goin' to get ya  
Ruby, Ruby, Ruby will you be mine? (Mouthing: Sorry!)  
Hear me talkin' now, in time

Jade (mouthing back): No problem!

Jade and Sofia: Hey-hey (Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, baby)  
Hey-hey (Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, baby)  
Hey-hey (Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, baby)  
Hey-hey (Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, baby)  
Hey-hey (Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, baby)

James: Well, I tell ya  
(taking Ruby's hand as she revives) Now I love this girl I said-a Ruby is her name  
Believe me now!  
When this girl looks at me she just sets my soul aflame, don't you know  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, I got some hugs and-a kisses, too  
Yeah and now I'm gonna give-a them all to you  
Now, listen, now Ruby, Ruby, when will you be mine?  
I'm going to get you sometime, Ruby

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: Hey-hey (Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, baby)  
Hey-hey (Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, baby)  
Hey-hey (Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, baby)  
Hey-hey (Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, baby)  
Hey-hey (Oh, oh, oh, oh)

James: Ah listen, listen, listen, now  
Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby will you be mine?


	43. A Secret Song and Dance

**As a special treat, this is a deleted scene from chapter 6 of The Secret Love Song before James takes the stage following his pep talk with Desmond. He's in his Secret Singer disguise, but he decides to put on a little show with some of his favorite princesses. David Cook's music is not mine. And thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some details.**

 **Setting: Intermission before Act 2 of the first day of the talent show, Miss Flora tells everyone about a surprise performer. James comes onstage in his disguise, and sings as he dances with some of the girls.**

The talent show was going on very well. Finally, it came time for intermission. The audience was about to get up to stretch or get some refreshments, when they saw a masked figure appear onstage.

"Oh my!" Miss Flora gasped, "It looks as if we've got some entertainment for intermission! Who is this Secret Singer?"

As the music started, the audience buzzed with excitement. Who was this person who was giving some of the girls a kind smile, and coming right up to them?

Thankful for the mask over his eyes, James took Vivian in his arms as he began his song, I've been waiting for my dreams  
To turn into something I could believe in  
And looking for that magic rainbow  
On the horizon, I couldn't see it until I let go  
Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn  
Now I'm coming alive, body and soul  
And feelin' my world start to turn

He smiled as he took Amber's hand in his and continued, And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud  
I know this is the time, this is the time  
To be more than a name  
Or a face in the crowd, I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life, time of my life

Amber actually swooned, unaware that it was her own brother that had sung to her.

Sofia was the one he took in his arms next as he sang, Holding onto things that vanished  
Into the air, left me in pieces  
But now I'm rising from the ashes  
Finding my wings and all that I needed  
Was there all along within my reach  
As close as the beat of my heart

As they broke apart, Sofia whispered, "If you're in the singing contest, I hope you win!"

Blushing beneath his mask, James gave her a shy smile, then turned to Cleo as he took her as his next partner, And I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time, this is the time to be  
More than a name or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life, time of my life

As she saw the mysterious singer turn red, Deidre, who was feeling a little jealous about not being his dance partner, and who had also done fairly well in her song, remembered what had happened the last time James sang in class, and whispered to Ezekiel as she figured out who the Secret Singer was.

Meanwhile, Hildegard was the next person who got a serenade and dance. And I'm out on the edge of forever, ready to run  
I'm keeping my feet on the ground, arms open wide, face to the sun

James smiled at Vivian as he returned to her, I'll taste every moment and live it out loud  
I know this is the time, this is the time to be  
More than a name or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time, this is the time of my life, time of my life  
More than a name or a face in the crowd  
This is the time, this is the time of my life, this is the time of my life.  
Time of my life, time of my life

All the girls went wild when the song ended and the singer disappeared, although Sofia thought he sounded a lot like James.


	44. Cedric's not alone

**Raven862 asked about this song from Into the Woods, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another song to boost Cedric's confidence after Miss Nettle hexed his wand, Sofia, working together with Clover and Wormwood, could cheer him up. They could also use this as a fight song when they face her again.**

Sofia: Mother cannot guide you.  
Now you're on your own.  
Only me beside you.  
Still, you're not alone.  
No one is alone. Truly.  
No one is alone.

Cedric: I wish…

Sofia: I know.  
Sometimes people leave you.  
Halfway through the wood.  
Others may deceive you.  
You decide what's good.  
You decide alone.  
But no one is alone.

Clover: I wish..

Sofia: I know.  
Mother isn't here now

Cedric: Wrong things, right things

Sofia: Who knows what she'd say?

Cedric: Who can say what's true?

Sofia: Nothings quite so clear now.

Cedric: Do things, fight things

Sofia: Feel you've lost your way?

Cedric: You decide, but

Both: You are not alone

Sofia: Believe me,  
No one is alone

Cedric: No one is alone.  
Believe me.

Sofia: Truly

Both: You move just a finger,  
Say the slightest word,  
Something's bound to linger  
Be heard

Cedric: No one acts alone.  
Careful.  
No one is alone.

Both: People make mistakes.

Cedric: Fathers,

Sofia: Mothers,

Both: People make mistakes,  
Holding to their own,  
Thinking they're alone.

Sofia: Honor their mistakes

Sofia: Everybody makes

Cedric: Fight for their mistakes

Both: One another's terrible mistakes.  
Witches can be right, Giants can be good.  
You decide what's right you decide what's good

Sofia: Just remember:

Cedric: [Echo] Just remember:

Both: Someone is on your side

Wormwood/Clover: OUR side

Cedric/Sofia: Our side-  
Someone else is not  
While we're seeing our side

Wormwood, Clover: Our side..

Cedric/Sofia: Our side—

All: Maybe we forgot: they are not alone.  
No one is alone.

Sofia: Hard to see the light now.

Cedric: Just don't let it go

Both: Things will come out right now.  
We can make it so.  
Someone is on your side  
No one is alone.


	45. Some guys want girls worth fighting for

**Someone wanted this song from Mulan 2, so enjoy your request! I thought that James, Hugo, and Desmond could get together and drown their sorrows in ice cream after having little spats with Vivian, Sofia, and Amber over trivial things, but they know they'll be forgiven eventually.**

James: Well, I don't need her to be all smug and snooty

Hugo: I got a plaque saying that I've kicked Junior Knight booty

Desmond: We have everything we dreamed we'd find when we came back from war

All: Yeah! Everything but...

(A girl walks by and Hugo, James and Desmond wait for her to go so they can continue their song)

All: ...a girl worth fighting for

Hugo (spoken): Hey! Suck in your gut!

All: There's a girl worth fighting for

James (spoken) And I think she wants us to come over!  
(sung) My girl would laugh at all my jokes, but tell it to me straight

Hugo: She'll rub my head when I get sick

Desmond: And let me pick off of her plate  
If James can find a girl who likes his chopstick nose trick

Hugo: Ooh, he'd really better just propose quick!

James: Well, I have to say, based on today, I'm cranky

Desmond: [spoken] I'll just spend my life with you two

Hugo: Pass the hanky!

James: And there's no-one there to steal my chair

Hugo: And twirl around the floor

All: Wish that I had  
A girl worth fighting for

James: I would be true

All: To a girl worth fighting...

Desmond: [spoken] I'd make fondue!

All: For a girl worth fighting...

Hugo: [spoken] I'd even kiss you!

All: For a girl worth fighting... for.


	46. Amber's new best friend song?

**Since Amber spends so much time in the Jewel Room, it's only fitting that she sing this famous Marilyn Monroe tune as she spends all day looking at the different trinkets. And let's see if she can get the castle griffins to sing with her!**

Amber: The French are glad to die for love.  
They delight in fighting duels.  
But I prefer a man who lives  
And gives expensive jewels.  
A kiss on the hand  
May be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.

A kiss may be grand  
But it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat  
Or help you at the automat.

Men grow cold  
As girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end.

But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't lose their shape.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend.

Tiffany's!  
Cartier!  
Black Starr!  
Frost Gorham!  
Talk to me Harry Winston.  
Tell me all about it!

There may come a time  
When a lass needs a lawyer,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.

There may come a time  
When a hard-boiled employer  
Thinks you're awful nice,  
But get that ice or else no dice.

He's your guy  
When stocks are high,  
But beware when they start to descend.

It's then that those louses  
Go back to their spouses.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend.

I've heard of affairs  
That are strictly platonic,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.

And I think affairs  
That you must keep liaisonic  
Are better bets  
If little pets get big baguettes.

Time rolls on,  
And youth is gone,  
And you can't straighten up when you bend.

But stiff back  
Or stiff knees,  
You stand straight at Tiffany's.

Diamonds! Diamonds!  
I don't mean rhinestones!  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend


	47. Zoe and Sandra's song to Spike

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Princess and The Pauper, so enjoy your request! I thought my original characters Zoe and Sandra could sing it to their dog Spike to cheer him up since he thinks Sandra spends more time with her cat Ambre, but she tells him that just because she loves her cat, that doesn't mean she loves Spike any less, after all, she did ask him to do some spy work for her (see chapter 5 of The Secret Love Song).**

Sandra: What's wrong, Spike, are you sick?

Zoe: Something in your throat?

Spike: Me-

Sandra: Wait a minute…are you trying to…meow?

Spike: Me…WOOF!

Zoe: Barka?

Sandra: Ah, Spike-a-roo!  
(sings) I can see it when you're feeling low  
You can't hide that from me

Zoe (joins in): You're no status quo calico  
So why keep trying to be?

Sandra: 'Cause you're more than that  
You're our doggish cat  
I wish you could see the you we see

Spike: Me-

Sandra: No.  
I say  
If you bark  
Celebrate it  
Make your mark  
Serenade it  
Noah's ark  
Shoulda had a cat like you  
And if  
What you are  
Is a strange you  
Doesn't mean  
You should change you  
Only means  
You should change your point of view

Zoe: Hey, feline  
You fetch just fine  
To thine own self be true  
Your bow wow's  
The cat's meow  
It's how we know you're you

Sandra: You don't need the bows  
Or tiara  
Bid your woes  
Sayonara  
Trust your nose  
'Cause it knows the way to go

Zoe: When you  
Chase your tail  
You're enchanting  
Spirits sail  
When you're panting  
When you wail  
You're a rover Romeo

Zoe and Sandra: There is not  
One hair of you  
That we would rearrange  
I love you the way you are  
And that will never change  
That will never change

Spike: Woof!

Sandra: That's our boy.


	48. Lydia's story for Cedric

**Someone wanted GradGirl2010's character Lydia to sing this song from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, so enjoy your request! I thought that as she's having her little dance fantasy with Cedric, she could be singing this to herself. However, Cedric is oblivious to her song.**

Lydia: When I get to know him  
We'll find more things to say  
One day I will reach him  
There has to be a way

Everyone needs someone  
He must need someone, too  
When I get to know him better  
Here's what I will do

I'll read him stories  
From picture books all  
Filled with wonder  
Magic worlds where  
The impossible  
Becomes the everyday

We'll find a mountaintop  
And some moonbeams  
To sit under  
I'll lead because I know the way

So much to discover  
I do it all the time  
I could live inside bright pages  
Where the words all rhyme

We will slay the dragons  
That still follow him around  
And he'll smile, yes he'll smile  
As his dreams leave the ground

Stories and stories  
'Bout mermaids, kings  
And sunken treasure  
Magic worlds where the impossible  
Becomes the everyday

I know a tiny place  
Just a dot, too small to measure  
I'll take him there  
I know the way

Stories 'bout heroes  
Who overcame their deepest sorrow  
They'll put hope into his heart again  
He'll cherish every day

He'll find a better world  
And the strength to face tomorrow  
I'm sure that when he knows the way  
He'll want to stay


	49. James and Melinda's duet

**Someone wanted James to sing this song from Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning, so enjoy your request! I thought he could sing it at the end of The Secret Love Song as a tribute to his mother. And I thought, as a special treat for him, someone could join him.**

 **Setting: Following the karaoke party, the royal family is in James' room with him, the door is open, and James starts another song. As he sings, he sees Sofia's amulet glow, and Queen Melinda appears again.**

Sofia smiled as Queen Melinda appeared before the family again. "Mom," James smiled. "It's good to see you."

Roland had a hand on James' shoulder as he smiled at her. "Melinda, did you hear what James said?"

"Yes," Melinda smiled. "I heard what James said about singing with his door open again, and I couldn't be happier. In fact, James, why don't we sing something right now?"

James grinned, and Melinda started one of her favorite songs.

Melinda: My love is higher than the sky  
Deeper than the ocean  
Warmer than the sun  
Shining down on me

James: Quiet as a prayer  
All my love

As she heard her brother sing with their mother, Amber couldn't keep the tears from falling. She looked up, and saw Roland, with eyes as bright as hers, and a smile just as wide.

James and Melinda: I will sing  
Of joy and glory  
I will sing the look in your eyes  
I will sing  
Till all the world knows your story  
I will sing  
For the rest of my life

James (as he's pulled into a group hug): For the rest of my life  
I will sing for the rest of my life


	50. Crackle and Clover can't wait

**Raven862 asked about this deleted song from Hairspray, so enjoy your request! I thought they could sing it to themselves before their second meeting in The Shy Princess when they're getting to know each other.**

Crackle: On my own, there's no chaperone  
But my heart still is mine for the keeping  
Crackle, take a rest; you can pass this test  
You can still dream your dream while you're sleeping

Clover joins in: If I can just stay true  
To the steps I've taken  
It will all come through

If it's fate, let it be  
'Cause now I see  
I can wait

Clover: Change takes time, it's a long hard climb  
But I'll get to the top if I'm steady  
And where love's concerned, well, I guess I've learned  
Just to trust she'll be here when she's ready

Clover and Crackle: If I can just stay true  
To the steps I've taken  
It will all come through

I'll let fate set the day  
It's okay  
I can wait

Crackle: Plant the tiniest seed down below  
Tend it well, and stand back  
And just watch it grow  
Watch me grow

Clover: If I can just stay true  
To the steps I've taken  
It will all come through

Clover and Crackle: Name the date, and say when  
But 'til then  
I can wait

 **Well, they're right about one thing.** Y **ou'll have to wait until tomorrow for the next installment of Do You Want to Sing Together. But don't worry; I'm always taking requests and writing them down. So until tomorrow, keep an eye out for the next group of songs!**


End file.
